fantasy_forest_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Storybook Adventure/@comment-26243899-20180221031917
COPY/PASTED from: https://forums.storm8.com/showthread.php?103269-STORYBOOK-Burning-Love-2018-Feb-20 Note: The quests below are for high level players, above level 30, so if your level is lower, then you may find the quests are different. Chapter 1 Act 1: Feed any animal 5 times (Skip 10) Act 2: Plant Mana Bananas 6x (Skip 12) Act 3: Harvest Mana Bananas 6x (Skip 12) Reward: Realm Runes 5x Unlock 5 Chapter 2 Act 1: Feed any animal 8 times (Skip 16) Act 2: Plant Mystic Mangos 3x (Skip 32) Act 3: Collect Devoted Stones from Mining 1x (Skip 12) Reward: Heart Hound Valentine/Fire (Hatching 5h. Evolve 5h.) Unlock 10 Chapter 3 Act 1: Raise Heart Hound to level 3 (Skip 7)Auto completed Act 2: Collect Passionate Petals from Harvesting 32x (Skip 32) 1,5 x 1h Act 3: Collect Romanntic Ribbons from Evolving 6x (Skip 12) 1 x 1h Reward: Food 5000x Unlock 15 Chapter 4 Act 1: Raise Heart Hound to level 4 (Skip 12)Auto completed Act 2: Start Breeding with a Sea Lion (Skip 25) Act 3: Collect Passionate Petals from Harvesting 50x (Skip 50) 1,5 x 1h Act 4: Win Be-mine Ballons From XO Foxes in the Arena 1x (Win Round 3 in Tournament)Auto completed Reward: 12000 Coins Unlock 20 Chapter 5 Act 1: Raise Heart Hound to level 7 (Skip 40)Auto completed Act 2: Collect Romanntic Ribbons from Evolving 8x (Skip 16) 1 x 1h Act 3: Hatch any Earth animal (Skip 30) Act 4: Collect Devoted Stones from Mining 2x (Skip 12) Reward: 3 Burning Heart Blossoms. Unlock 25 Chapter 6 Act 1: Collect Passionate Petals from Harvesting 60x (Skip 60) 1,5 x 1h Act 2: Hatch a common Ground Squirrel (Breed Dark + Earth) (Hatching 5h. Evolve 5h.) (Skip 50)Auto completed Act 3: Raise Heart Hound to level 11 (Skip 75)Auto completed Act 4: Plant any crops 6x (Skip 18) Reward: 7500 Food Unlock 30 Chapter 7 Act 1: Raise Heart Hound to level 13 (Skip 175)Auto completed Act 2: Collect Romanntic Ribbons from Evolving 6x (Skip 24) 1 x 1h Act 3: Breed Heart Hound with a Ground Squirrel (Skip 25) Act 4: Collect Devoted Stones from Mining 3x (Skip 12) Reward: Romanticat Valentine/Fire (Hatching 8h. Evolve 8h.) Unlock 35 Chapter 8 Act 1: Hatch your Romanticat (Skip 25)Auto completed Act 2: Breed Heart Hound with a Hot Dog (Skip 75) Act 3: Collect Passionate Petals from Harvesting 60x (Skip 120) 1,5 x 1h Act 4: Raise Romanticat to level 5 (Skip 20)Auto completed Reward: 1 Caring Candle Unlock 45 Chapter 9 Act 1: Raise Romanticat to level 10 (Skip 100)Auto completed Act 2: Start Breeding Heart Hound with a Chilly Goat (Skip 75) Act 3: Raise Heart Hound to level 15 (Skip 175)Auto completed Act 4: Win Be-mine Ballons From XO Foxes in the Arena 3x (Win Round 15 in Tournament)(Skip 60)Auto completed Reward: 10 Realm Runes Unlock 50 Chapter 10 Act 1: Harvest Mana Bananas 6x (Skip 12) Act 2: Raise Romanticat to level 14 (Skip 175)Auto completed Act 3: Collect Romanntic Ribbons from Evolving 12x (Skip 36) 1 x 1h Act 4: Collect Devoted Stones from Mining 5x (Skip 60) Act 5: Win Be-mine Ballons From XO Foxes in the Arena 5x (Win Round 30 in Tournament)(Skip 100)Auto completed Reward: Romance Prancer Valentine/Fire (Hatching 15h. Evolve 15h.) Food requirements for the animals of this storybook Ground Squirrel Feed Schedule B x Level 4 = 65 Apples. Heart Hound Feed Schedule C x Level 15 = 44,330 Apples. Romanticat Feed Schedule D x Level 14 = 72,660 Apples. Romance Prancer Feed Schedule E x Level 4 = 325 Apples.